


Afternoon Delight

by pensively



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensively/pseuds/pensively
Summary: Time waits for no one, not even the Avatar. When her duties take Korra away from Republic City mere months after she and Asami returned from the Spirit World, she finds herself missing Asami even more than she’d anticipated.Now home from her sojourn in the former Earth Kingdom, Korra hurries to Asami’s side, eager to reconnect. What begins as a tender reunion quickly becomes a stolen moment of passion in Asami’s office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous [fanart](http://sangoundercover.tumblr.com/post/152473473587).(NSFW) Go check out the artist and give them some love. <3
> 
> Thank you to [druxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/druxykexy/pseuds/druxykexy) and AB for the excellent beta. Any errors that remain are mine alone. :)
> 
> The title is taken from the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEupNTQm-lA) of the same name by Starland Vocal Band. It's a little before my time (I won't date myself by saying how much), and not exactly something I'd blast in the car, but I find "Afternoon Delight" as a euphemism for sex amusing. It makes me smile, anyway.

Yue Bay passed beneath the descending airship in a sun-glittered blur as the craft glided down toward Republic City, its destination a makeshift airstrip set on the edge of the new construction zone. Korra stood in the cargo hold, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she watched their descent through a large porthole. She exhaled sharply and brushed her fingers through her hair, then rested them briefly on the cool glass. Her breath fogged the windowpane as she leaned in closer to peer at the landscape below. 

Korra’s hand dropped to her side and she wrinkled her nose as she noticed the smudges she’d left on the glass. She looked around surreptitiously before wiping it clean with the back of her sleeve and rocked back on her heels, glancing over at the exit ramp with its dull gray treads framed by a dirt-flecked rubber border. The flight from Ba Sing Se had been uneventful and taken no longer than it usually did, but Korra nevertheless found herself twitching impatiently as the ground rose up to meet them.

The metal deck plate beneath Korra’s feet vibrated with the power of the mighty engines as the pilot set the airship down with a muted thump. She heard the steady clatter of smoothly turning gears as the ramp began to lower, giving her a glimpse of cloudless azure sky that expanded steadily until the ramp smacked against the hard-packed earth and the hold was flooded with light.

Korra disembarked without a backward glance, aware that Tenzin strode down behind her at a more dignified pace. She stopped at the base of the ramp to shield her eyes from the sun’s glare and take in all that had changed in the weeks she’d been gone. In that time that she and Tenzin had been in the former Earth Kingdom to ease tensions and support the nascent democracy, New Republic City had begun to take shape in a rough semicircle around the ruins of the old.

As President Raiko had promised, the part of the city destroyed in the battle with Kuvira had been left untouched in favor of new construction and was now rapidly being overtaken by the Spirit Wilds. In the center of the Wilds stood the new Spirit Portal, stretching from earth to sky, reaching higher than her eyes could see. Even at midday, it gleamed brightly as it hummed and fluttered against her senses like a living thing. With the realms in balance, its energy felt warm and welcoming. It felt like home.

Korra inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air tinged with the smells of oil and raw lumber. They were surrounded by a cacophony of hammers and machinery as workers bustled around in seemingly every direction at once. A shadow passed over the ground and the crowd parted as Oogi landed in front of them with a whump, sending up a cloud of dust that tickled Korra’s nose. She stifled a sneeze and grinned as Ikki jumped down from her spot on Oogi’s head and landed lightly in the way only an Air Bender could before bounding toward them. She brushed past Korra with a hasty “sorry” and threw her arms around Tenzin in a tight hug.

A huge smile broke out on Tenzin's face as he returned his daughter’s embrace and held her out in front of him with his hands clasping her shoulders, taking her in as if he’d been gone for ages instead of mere weeks.

"Ikki! How did you know we were here? And is it possible you’ve gotten taller while I was gone?"

Ikki smiled impishly. "Maybe a little? Meelo saw the airship coming in and sent a message, so I came to pick you up. Hi Korra," she said, turning back with one arm outstretched. "Are you flying to the island with us?"

"Hey," Korra said as she returned the hug and lifted a hand to ruffle Ikki’s hair, smiling as Ikki laughed and danced out of the way. "Thanks for the offer, but I want to go see Asami first. Her new field office is set up somewhere around here."

Ikki’s face lit up. "Oh, I know where it is. Go right out of here and up past where they're building the new hotel. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, Ikki," said Korra with a smile. She turned to Tenzin, "See you at dinner?"

Tenzin nodded. "You go catch up with Asami and we'll see you this evening."

A gust of air swirled around Tenzin and Ikki as they spun up to land neatly on Oogi's back. Korra gave Oogi a friendly pat as Ikki took up the reins. She stood back to watch her friends take off, waving goodbye to them. Oogi appeared smaller and smaller as they flew away until the flying bison was merely a dark speck against the sky.

Korra turned in the direction Ikki had pointed earlier and set off at a brisk pace, shifting the pack on her back and dodging workers and passersby with agile steps. Behind her, the great rotors atop the airship began to turn as the craft prepared to take off once more, and Korra swung around to throw a quick wave to the engineer before she moved out of sight.

The hard-packed earth of the new airstrip gave way to a freshly paved road lined on either side with buildings in varying stages of construction. Workers scaled the new high rise hotel, clinging to the steel columns with harnesses on their backs and tools strapped to their waists. Across the way, a large crane emblazoned with the Future Industries logo carefully lowered a large beam into place as a metalbender curved it to match its brethren in forming a domed roof. The aroma of spiced meat wafted to Korra's nose from a food cart set up to serve the workers and Korra's stomach grumbled, but she pressed a hand to her abdomen and shook her head.

"Food can wait," she muttered to herself. Seeing Asami was more important. She walked on, promising herself lunch  _ later _ .

A small gray building came into view on Korra's left. It was modest, presumably because Asami had chosen to put more resources into the new city than her own office, but obviously well-constructed. Its large windows were surprisingly clean given the amount of dirt and dust that seemed to accompany construction work and marked only with the words “Future Industries” in bold black lettering.

Korra stepped up to the door and pulled it open. The air in the office felt cool against her flushed skin and was a welcome respite from the heat and dust outside. She pulled the door closed behind her and took in the series of desks arranged in orderly rows, staffed by men and women shuffling papers and chatting amiably as they worked. A young man with close-cropped black hair and vivid blue eyes stood abruptly at the sight of her, then passed one hand over his head in what appeared to be a nervous gesture.

"Avatar Korra!"

"Hi," she said easily. "Jin, right? Asami mentioned that she hired a new assistant and you're the only face I don't recognize."

"Yes, I'm Jin. Jin Wong. It's an honor to meet you Avatar Korra." Jin shuffled in place as if unsure what to do with himself and Korra took pity on him, striding over to his desk in two quick steps and sticking her hand out to shake.

"Just call me Korra.”

By the mildly starstruck expression on his face, it seemed unlikely that he would call her "just" anything, and she quickly jerked her thumb toward the private office off to the side.

"Is Asami in?"

"Oh, yes.” Jin fiddled with his tie, realized that he was fidgeting and stiffened. “She asked not to be disturbed.” He blanched, smoothed his tie again and added hurriedly, “But I’m sure that doesn’t mean you, Avatar Korra.”

"Thanks, Jin. It might mean me too if she's really swamped," Korra said with a wink. “But I’ll go see.”

With a final smile for Jin and the other workers, Korra walked over to Asami's door and knocked with one hand, the other resting on the door handle. At Asami's "Come in," she pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting the door quickly behind her.

Asami sat at her desk staring intently at a sheaf of papers in her hand. She'd taken off her suit jacket and had undone the first two buttons on her blouse and Korra caught a tantalizing glimpse of pale, creamy skin as Asami shifted and looked up, brightening instantly.

"Korra!"

Asami stood and hurried around the desk into Korra's arms. Korra leaned into Asami, taking in the scent of her perfume, the floral soap she loved, and underneath, the fragrance that was uniquely  _ Asami _ . Korra breathed in deeply, savoring Asami’s closeness. She nuzzled the soft skin and kissed it tenderly before pulling back to meet Asami’s gaze.

"I missed you so much."

Asami's eyes softened. "I missed you too. I didn't sleep well without you, although it  _ was _ nice to have all the blankets to myself..."

Korra laughed and slid her arms around Asami's waist. "I hope you don't mind sharing them again now that I'm home."

Asami looked thoughtful, though her eyes sparkled. "I suppose I could be convinced..."

"Oh really?" Korra leaned in close, tilting her head to kiss behind Asami's ear. She dragged her lips down to the hollow of her throat, mouthing slowly up Asami's neck to nip gently at her earlobe before murmuring, "I'm up for that."

Asami's breath hitched and her body shifted closer. Korra felt her heart speed up and her cheeks warm. She pulled back from Asami's neck to look into her eyes, then down to Asami's rouged red lips. Korra tilted her head and kissed Asami slowly, marveling at how perfectly they fit together, how easy and natural it was to kiss Asami like this. She slid one hand into Asami's silky hair, gently cupping the back of her head as she deepened the kiss. She thrilled at Asami's eager response as their tongues moved together. Hot excitement radiated through her body and throbbed between her thighs.

Asami’s fingers flirted with the hem of Korra’s top and slid beneath, stroking along her sides and stomach. Korra withdrew her hand from Asami’s hair and let it trail down to the satiny white blouse, past the vee of Asami’s neckline to the first fastened pearl button. She flicked open the remaining buttons, leaving Asami exposed to the waist.

Asami wedged her thigh between Korra’s legs and Korra ground against it, breaking the kiss and dropping her mouth to Asami's chest, kissing down to the lacy edge of her demi cup.

Asami sighed, rolling her shoulders and arching her back slightly, pushing her breast up against Korra's mouth before leaning her head down to whisper in her ear.

"The door?"

Korra pulled away just long enough to flip the door lock with metalbending before turning back to Asami with a little grin playing at her lips.

"You're handy to have around," Asami murmured.

"I try," Korra said, leaning in to kiss Asami again. She felt Asami sigh against her lips and pull her closer by the waist. Korra pressed down against Asami's upper thigh and broke the kiss, cupping Asami's breasts and rubbing her thumbs over the lace covered nipples as her lips traveled down, brushing against Asami's jawline and pausing to sweetly kiss the hollow of her throat before skimming along the fabric of Asami's bra, teasingly close to the taut pink buds  — so firm and ripe for licking and sucking.

Asami withdrew a hand from Korra's waist and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Korra gently pulled on the loosened bra, tugging it away from Asami's soft skin until it hung between them. Korra leaned back just enough so that Asami could slip her arms out of the straps and toss it to the side. She pressed her lips to the newly exposed skin eagerly, eliciting a breathy chuckle from Asami.

She felt Asami's hands sliding up her waist beneath her top as she kissed and licked the curve of Asami's breast, tracing her areola with the tip of her tongue. She lapped at one nipple and drew it into her mouth, caressing it with long, slow pulls. Korra raised her free hand and flicked the side of her thumb against Asami’s other nipple in time with her lips’ gentle pull and release. Asami moaned so faintly as to be nearly inaudible, betrayed only by the hum in her chest as she exhaled. Her hands traced idle circles on Korra’s skin, her perfectly manicured nails a cool, smooth counterpoint to the warmth of her fingertips.

Korra dropped her unoccupied hand to the hem of Asami's skirt. Her palm slid along Asami's inner thigh until her fingertips brushed Asami's panties. She could feel the damp heat radiating through the thin panel of fabric. Asami shivered slightly as Korra slipped a finger beneath the cloth to stroke the sensitive flesh it covered. She slid her fingertip through the slick folds, letting it drift close to Asami’s clit and away again in teasing motions, smiling against Asami’s neck as she felt Asami push into her hand each time. Korra rubbed the fleshy part of her thumb over the bud in circular motions and pushed her first two fingers gently into Asami’s tight, wet heat. Asami’s breath caught and she pushed forward with her hips, grinding down onto Korra’s hand, panting softly.

“You’re so wet for me,” Korra murmured into Asami’s ear. “Can I taste you?”

“Yes…” Asami half-moaned, pushing down onto Korra’s gently thrusting fingers. “I want to come.”

Korra withdrew her fingers and knelt between Asami’s thighs, pulling her panties down and pushing her skirt up out of the way. She felt Asami shift closer on her desk until she was perched on the edge with her thighs parted. Korra stroked the neatly-trimmed black curls on Asami’s mound and rubbed her thumb over her clit again before pulling her hand away and hooking her arms behind Asami’s thighs. She leaned in, breathing in the sweet musk of her lover’s arousal.

Asami’s lips were swollen, flushed pink and slick with her juices. Korra touched her tongue to the wet, silky flesh, licking up to Asami’s nub and flicking the tip of her tongue against it. Asami gasped and Korra felt a hand slide into her hair, stroking gently against her scalp as she licked and sucked, drawing teasing circles to build up the sensation slowly as she knew Asami preferred. She loved this taste, tart with a hint of salt, strongest around her cleft where she thrust in her tongue before licking straight up to Asami’s clit and lapping at it steadily.

Asami’s fingers tightened in Korra’s hair, her breath coming in short, harsh gasps as she struggled to restrain her moans. Korra felt her own arousal spiraling, soaking her panties as she brought Asami closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Asami pushed down against Korra’s tongue, her hips jerking as she climaxed with a low groan.

Korra pulled back, swiping the back of her hand over her mouth and smiling up at Asami’s flushed face and half-lidded eyes. Asami’s hand fell from her hair and she caressed Korra’s cheek with a smile.

Quietly, she murmured, “Why don’t you come up here and let me take care of you?”

Korra grinned, pushing up off the floor and smoothing Asami’s skirt down. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

She leaned in and Asami kissed her eagerly. “I can taste myself on your lips,” Asami murmured.

“Is that okay?”

“Mmm, yes. Reminds me of how good you made me feel,” Asami replied between kisses as she tugged at Korra’s belt. Just as the knot came loose and Asami’s fingers slipped beneath the fabric at Korra’s waist, a loud knock sounded at the door. “Ms. Sato?”

Korra and Asami froze. Asami cleared her throat and called out in a perfectly composed voice, “Yes?”

“Um, your 3 o’clock is here? President Raiko’s aide?” Jin’s voice sounded unsure, and Korra chuckled under her breath, stepping back from Asami and quickly re-tying her belt.

“Yes, thank you,” Asami replied, hastily buttoning up her blouse and pressing her fingers against her flushed cheeks as Korra snagged Asami’s jacket from the back of the desk chair and held it out.

“I’ll be right there, Jin,” Asami said quickly, nodding her thanks to Korra as she slipped her arms into the jacket.  “Why don’t you get Mr. Teng some coffee? And lay out the blueprints for the new train station on the large worktable. I think they’ll be easier to read that way.”

“Yes, Ms. Sato,” Jin called back.

Asami tugged on the lapels of her jacket. “Do I look okay? Do you think they’ll notice anything off about me?”

Korra grinned. “You look beautiful, and no, I don’t think they will. They’d better not. The last thing we need is ‘Avatar Korra Debauches Future Industries CEO’ splashed across every newspaper in Republic City.”

Asami winked. “Who says it wouldn’t be the other way around?”

“Oh, I hope so,” Korra said happily. “Tonight?”

“It’s a date.” Asami flipped the lock and slipped out the door of her office with one final tender smile, leaving Korra to finish straightening her own clothes and follow a moment later.

Korra ran one hand quickly through her hair and patted herself down to be sure her clothing was in order, chuckling to herself at the thought of slipping out of Asami’s office with an untied belt and sheepish expression on her face. It was common knowledge that Korra and Asami had returned from their time in the Spirit World as intimate partners, but no one needed to know just how  _ intimate _ they’d been in Asami’s office.

She peeked out of the office door, taking in the large worktable where Asami was in her element, extolling the technological advancements Future Industries would bring to the new train station and the corresponding increases to efficiency, safety, and comfort commuters and tourists alike would enjoy. With everyone’s attention on Asami, Korra was able to slip quietly from the office and duck outside unnoticed.

Once out of sight of Asami’s building, Korra paused to lean against the side of a nearly finished bank. She heard the workers bantering above her as they affixed shingles to the sloping roof. They were so intent on their work and their discussion of someone’s latest dating exploits that they seemed not to know Korra was there, which suited her purposes just fine. In a moment she’d rejoin the throng and search out one of the food carts she’d bypassed earlier, make her way back to Air Temple Island to spend time with Naga, catch up on the latest Air Nation gossip, and wait for Asami’s return.

But for now, in this moment, she smiled to herself as she thought of what had just transpired between her and Asami. She hadn’t gone to the field office expecting anything more than a welcome home kiss, but she had no complaints about getting some quality time with Asami this afternoon...especially after being apart from her the past few weeks. Despite the importance of her work in Ba Sing Se and Korra’s respect for her duties, being apart from Asami had been hard, maybe even harder than she’d expected given that they’d really only been together since they’d stepped into the Spirit World just months ago. 

Korra touched her fingers to her lips, Asami’s scent still on her skin. A frisson of excitement traveled through her body and she shivered, thinking of Asami’s hushed moans and sighs, the way Asami’s body trembled as she came...and the devilish grin she wore when she had Korra naked in their bed and at her mercy.

_ Tonight can’t get here fast enough _ .

Korra moved back into the crowd, anticipation quickening her step. And tonight...maybe tonight would be the right time to show Asami the necklace she’d finished carving right before she’d left for Ba Sing Se.

_ Yes. Tonight. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
